Who Would Of Thought
by XDEB
Summary: Clary fray is secretly a shadow hunter hiding from the clave with her mother due to her father valentine. Her mom and her fight demons together even though the clave doesn't know who they are. One mission clary collided with some shadow hunters and a certain blond got her attention... (clace) give it a chance please


**Clary's POV**

She Woke up to the sound of a screaming alarm, clary grunted and immediately made her way to the kitchen her head begging for coffee. She sat at the kitchen bench with a warm cup of black coffee, she checked her phone 7:00 right on time. She quickly finished  
her drink making her way to her room to change out of her pjs.

Shewalked out of her room in black fighting gear and made her way through her small New York apartment stopping in front of a large floor to ceiling mirror and sighed. Examining herself, her blazing redhair, her small frame and porcelain  
/skin covered in runes she hated the attention she got from her bright hair but continued to brush it anyway letting her curls fall naturally. She moved over to the far side of her lounge/dining room revealing a wall filled with weapons she

picked out a large sword and small dagger that both glowed a blue light. She then moved to a separate room filled with equipment and targets and started training on dummies swiftly moving the sword and sharply throwing the dagger gracefully

yet so dangerously no one would dare compete. Suddenly an older woman with the same bright hair as clary came in examining her daughters training. Clary quickly noticed her eyes on her and stopped, moving passed her to the kitchen.

"Hi mom," she said panting slightly.

"Hey honey, you ready to go?"

" yeah, I've just got to draw some runes before We leave."

Jocelyn moved behind her daughter and began tracing a stealth rune on her neck. After they both had finished they made there way out. Jocelyn quickly grabbed 2 seraph blades and clary added glamour runes to them both. They began running through New York  
arriving at pandemonium.

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

Jace was ready to go he was in black fighting gear with fresh runes decorating his toned body, they had to go on a mission to pandemonium. His brother Alec sat impatiently waiting for his sister.

"Hurry up Izzy!" Alec yelled.

Jace started pacing they had been waiting for Izzy to get ready for 30mins. Suddenly a brunette girl in tight fighting gear hugging her body arrived.

"Calm down I didn't even take that long." She said making jace role his eyes. They later arrived at pandemonium and stormed there way into the club while no one noticed there appearance.

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

Clary walked into the club the place was alive everyone jumping to the beat of loud music and flashing lights. Her and her mom payed no attention to this and swiftly made there way through the crowd to a private room,a bouncer was about to stop her but  
she stabbed him with her dagger his body dissolving into the air. "Demons" she muttered quietly in continued walking and arrived in a large room filled with demons and the people they were feeding.

"Hi boys" she said quickly before they revealed there seraph blades and ran head first into the group of angry looking demons.

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

Jace and his siblings moved through the pounding club to the private entrance at the back Jace noticed the lack of security but took it as a good thing, made his job easier. Theywalked into the room where there were reports of a demon feeding instead  
to find the floor covered in demonblood and a young girl fighting 20 demons at once and she was was moving so quickly possibly quicker then him, no he thought needing to boost his confidence even tho he knew it could be true,suddenly he  
felt the urge to talk to her to know her. Her bright hair moving swiftly with her and her petite body slicing through demons Jace couldn't keep her eyes off of her. He felt a tense in his shoulders relaxthat he didn't know was there and his  
stomach fluttered. He realise how dumb he looked starring at this girl like she was a new species of angles and quickly changed his expression but not taking his eyes off her. He saw an older women behind her fighting as well not nearly as well as  
the younger girl but she was doing a good job. Suddenly there was silence in the room the demons were all dead. he realised that he was suppose to be killing the demons this was his job, did the clave send someone else to do it? It was obvious the  
girls were shadow hunters but how come he never saw them before? Or heard of them?and who was this amazing girl? How did she learn to fight like that? He had so many questions but then the girl looked at him her bright green eyes captivated him she  
was so... beautiful, stunning and for some reason he really wanted to hug her to hold her and to know her more than anyone else ever. She looked at the three of them for a moment and smirked, he liked it when she smiled.

Alec yelled after her, " hey I thought this was our job!"

this made her laugh and that made jace's heart flutter.

"Your welcome" she replied

She made eye contact with him for a second and suddenly she left with her partner.

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

Clary was having fun fighting these demons, they may have numbers but the had no skill she thought to herself. She could feel someone come into the room but was to engrossed in the fight to do anything about it just yet. She saw her mom struggling with  
demons coming at her so quickly. Clary jumped into the air flipping as she did and landed next toher mom and began to help,She finally killed the last of them. She then turned around to see who ever entered the room mid fight and saw a  
tall dark haired guy, a stunning brunette girl and a blond on the left with golden eyes who took her breath away. She stared at him for a moment taking everything about him in he was perfect the only word she could think of she wanted to draw him  
or just stare at him or both she couldn't choose but she was taken out of her trance when she realised they were shadow hunters. "Crap" she thought, she had to get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

 **hey whoeversreading this. I'm new to this and probably not that good at it so let me know what you think. The font might be weird because it kept glitching but I figured out how to fix it.**

 **Let me know what you think please !**


End file.
